


amaranthine

by deitys_day



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anyways, Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, crackfic???, how do you spell donnatello and michaelangelo please i really can't spell it-, i think, lowercase intended
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deitys_day/pseuds/deitys_day
Summary: in which the daughter of splinter's friend and his son becomes much closer than what they had originally expected.maybe the others were right.
Relationships: Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. girlfriend, girlfriend !!

**Author's Note:**

> "you've looked troubled as of late, child. what's the matter?"
> 
> "hypothetically speaking.. if i were to date one of your sons.. does that make it beastiality?"
> 
> ".. i'm sorry..?"
> 
> "i'm sorry too.."

the turtle teens ran along the rooftops, each focusing on their own thing.

mikey had some rap-hop boyband none of the others listened to blasting through the earbuds of his new and improved shellpod— well. no. raph did listen to them, but that's only when they went to bed. their music did sound good, but he had half the mind to ask him about it.

donnie was configuring some app that would help the turtles find out where any crimes were happening before the authorities did. he really only did it in hopes that splinter would let them out of the lair more often.

(" _but they're so slow! we could beat the bad guy's in half that time and then some_!" he always argued.)

raph ran alongside mikey in order to hear the previously mentioned music (he'd never admit that), wrapping his hands in bandage wraps in case they were to get into a battle. leo had rushed them all out the lair and barely gave them any time to get their weapons.

leo on the other hand? he was trailing behind, his mind on other things besides making sure none of them got caught or keeping the peace in check.

he was expecting a text from a close friend of his ( _theirs? they were all rather close to the girl_ ). a couple of hours ago the two had talked about a number of older movies and tv shows up until he asked the big question.

now here he was, staring blank faced at the roofs going under his feet as he waited to feel his shell cell to vibrate against his hip.

the leader let out an audible choked up noise— that none of his brothers paid mind to— when the fated moment came.

leo fumbled to get the phone out of his waistband and was seemingly struggling with it. he almost dropped it off of the roof, but quickly recovered and unlocked it.

with a few accidental missed taps, he finally opened the messaging app. he did a quick reread the previous conversation before looking at the latest response.

**09:37 PM**

**sonic** 🥴  
captain ryan would lead his crew better than shiro  
idc what u say

 **self proclaimed god**  
sir..  
they have magical elves  
super mega lions who can combine  
i think we both know whos op in this battle 🗿

 **sonic** 🥴  
.  
battle

 **self proclaimed god**  
huh-

 **sonic** 🥴  
i watch the entire voltron series, u watch the entire space heroes series

as leo continued to scroll down, a small smile graced his features.

**12:09 AM**

**self proclaimed god**  
bitch thats a 36 season show-  
simpsons type bull  
ill watch 8 seasons if we do it together  
also were gonna ignore how i may or may not have passed out-

the teen let out a chuckle at her response before coming up with his own response.

**sonic** 🥴  
lol  
thats doable  
u get snacks??  
but sleep

 **self proclaimed god**  
yessirr  
ion trust u with cooking-  
n u cant make me

 **sonic** 🥴  
visitation rights revokes for 2 weeks

 **self proclaimed god**  
wait no pls im sorry-  
ur burnt toast tastes good n ill sleep for like  
5mins  
whenever i blink pls-  
i need raph to help me finish a blanket-

 **sonic** 🥴  
visitation rights given back if u make me one to

 **self proclaimed god**  
how big, what colors, n what design  
beSIDES BLEU  
BLEU

 **sonic** 🥴  
i want blue  
.  
bleu

 **self proclaimed god**  
BELU  
BLIE  
BLEO

 **sonic** 🥴  
big n anything u can do

 **self proclaimed god**  
BELLO  
BLEO  
BELL  
BLWO  
BLIW

 **sonic** 🥴  
Y/N pls-

 **self proclaimed god**  
BELJ  
BEL  
BLIE  
BOUE  
BLUE

 **sonic** 🥴  
r u ok now-

 **self proclaimed god**  
no-

 **sonic** 🥴  
lmao i can tell  
n e ways brb  
ill see u when i break in

**self proclaimed god**  
_[ message has been deleted by sender ]_

**sonic** 🥴  
Y/NnO-

 **self proclaimed god**  
🥵

leo pocketed his phone with a sigh, looking back up at his brothers who were all minding their business besides raph who was staring at him with an annoyed look.

"you done talkin' to your little girlfriend?" the red-banded mutant asked with a sneer. in contrast to his face, his voice was mocking the oldest brother.

leo's hairless eyebrows furrowed at raph's teasing once the younger half of the brothers paused their music, turned off their phones, and looked back at him.

"Y/N is not my girlfriend!" he quickly defended himself a he picks up his pace to catch up with his brothers.

the three looked between each other before turning back. "never said _she_ was," donnie hummed with a smirk. "maybe we should give her call and tell her about your little _feelings_."

the skin on leo's cheeks heated up, the blood flowing up slowly beginning to darken his skin.

mikey jumped in on the teasing by pulling out his own shell phone and pulling up Y/N's number. his finger hovered over the call button before leo snatched it out of his hand. " _leo_!" he whined out.

said male hardened his gaze and looked at his youngest brother with the same look he usually gave the others whenever he gave orders. "you dug yourself in the hole, mikester."

mikey sighed, slipping his earbuds back under his mask and resuming his music as leo exited the app and placed it back into his hands

the mutants were relatively silent for the rest of their patrol.


	2. cups

it was three in the morning now, leo had just made his way in through you window and got himself settled on your bed.

as if on cue, you came in with two pitchers of drinks and a tray of sweets you had baked. "i got that tea your dad said you liked and then a new recipe i made up on the spot."

the mutant sends a lopsided grin your way as he moves over to make more room for you. you gratefully take the spot while placing the trays on your lap, the pitchers on the nightstand, and bring leo's arm to lay across your nape.

he brings the arm being used as a pillow up to lightly flick your forehead. "cups."

"fucking cups— goddamnit." you grumble, moving the trays to the floor. leo watches as you do, raising the muscle where his eyebrow would be when you begin to pull at his arm.

you look at him with a scrunched up face. he was a heavy turtle after all. "get blankets. you know how cold it gets in my room."

"you have three already? they're all thick."

"okay? they make good pillows too."

leo let out a sigh, knowing he could never fight your logic.

the two of you both leave the bedroom to fulfill your missions before meeting back on the bed.

the blue-clad leader walked back into your room, a pile of blankets in his hands. "why all the cups?" he asked while swinging his legs onto the bed.

"i got the fancy ones, coffee ones, those ones you can put the two drinks in and drink it together, the ones where you can have the food in one side and the drink in the other, plas—"

"why so many cups."

you lift your hands up, wiggling your fingers as though sprinkling some magic. "variety," you hum, leaning onto leo's chest once he lays down. "or in case you wanted to be romantic or anything."

leo rolls his eyes while he lays back down, moving your head to lay on his plastron. "are we watching it on your laptop or tv."

"i found space heroes on a pirated website," you hum, leaning over to get said piece of technology. "got the whole series but i think it skips some episodes."

the mutant sucked his tongue i response. "hope it's not the good ones." he says, reaching over to grab one of the confectioneries. he only ate part of it, but the taste lingered on his tongue as he took a bite. "tastes like dark and white chocolate."

"gonna have to change it again," you groan while rubbing your cheek on leo's plastron briefly. "but did you know white chocolate isn't actually a chocolate."

leo made a noise of interest and you look up to answer him. "i don't really know, a friend told me and it never left me."

"interesting. it still tastes good though, maybe a little to sweet."

you focus you eyes back on the screen but your head leans towards the food in leo's hands. "lemme see. you don't know what real dessert tasted like."

he does as told and placed it in your mouth. "tastes like regular chocolate.. leo who fucked up your tastes buds.."

"who were the two who decided to cook every meal." the turtle hums as he swipes the cursor to click on the first episode.

no you gasp in fake shock, weakly hitting his chest. "mikey and i could have left you all to starve, and this is how you repay me?"

"babe, the way i repay you is by watching this god given show with you." the teen retorts. "maybe if you learned to appreciate oldies more, you'd learn how to appreciate things."

the only response leo got was a quick roll of the eyes before the both of you began to fix the pre-movie setup. you were on food and drink duty while leo placed the blankets over too of yourselves.

(yes, you used the cup that allowed for both of you to drink from it. peak friendship if you do say so yourself.)

"are we ready?" you ask, placing the laptop on leo's thighs as he backs up against the headboard. you lay your head on his upper plastron and pull the covers up to your neck.

to answer, the turtle above you hums as he grabs the cup and food, placing it on your side while keeping his hand wrapped around the liquid container.

you reach a hand out from under the covers (with multiple failed attempts) and finally hit the start button.

**Author's Note:**

> it doesn't matter which era of turtles you imagine lol
> 
> personally i see 2012-


End file.
